Golpe del Destino
by Hyuuga Neji's FanClub
Summary: Una Historia Basada en el pasado de Hyuuga Neji, un pasado que pudo haber ocurrido, nacer, crecer, envejecer y morir ligados a un destino el cual no pueden cambiar... realmente es vida? entra y conoce este pasado trágico en la prespectiva de su servidora


La verdad aparece que delante de nuestros ojos puede llegar a ser tan deslumbrante que en vez de alumbrarnos el camino, nos cega mas de lo que estamos; nunca se va a poder llegar a percibir una realidad a la cual nosotros no queremos ver: en este mundo las coincidencias no existen, sólo lo inevitable y a esto es a lo que llamamos destino, pero el destino no está definido y puede cambiarse, ya que es el camino que nos vamos forjando en la misión mas difícil… la misión de la vida…

Puedes nacer, crecer, envejecer y morir cegado con una idea equivocada del destino, aprisionándote con esas cadenas que te jalan poco a poco a un abismo de eterna oscuridad, del cual nunca se puede salir; no obstante, cuando logras distinguir aquella luz de la verdad y dejar por un lado la ceguera, eso a lo que llamamos destino deja de existir y se convierte en una realidad diferente…

Todas las cosas siempre pasan por alguna razón, y todos los actos son respaldados por alguna causa, pero aunque estas sean leyes de la vida, pueden ser tan crueles he injustas como cualquier ley del hombre…

Nacer, crecer, envejecer y morir siendo atado a un destino predeterminado por alguna persona, lo cual es ser atado a una vida que no te pertenece a ti…

Nacer… Crecer… Envejecer… y Morir….

"**Golpe del Destino"**

**By Debbye (Lady Hyuuga)**

**One-Shot**

**_Foros Dz Hyuuga Neji's FanClub_**

Con la luz del alba se ilumina toda una villa llena de personas que aún siguen dormidas, un nuevo día lleno de calor empieza, las flores se levantan y voltean a ver al rey sol ascendiendo hacia su trono y con todo su esplendor alumbra los ojos de un pequeño aun en su séptimo sueño… Parecía ser un día normal… un día en que todo podría ir bien, pero a veces la vida nos juega sucio y todo lo que creemos que será no lo es…

-"Neji-chan, querido n.n, es hora de levantarse dormilón"- dijo una dulce voz meciendo una cama con un bulto ahí…

-"Nuuuuu mmmm Xox déjame mami, 5 minutos mas, no pido mucho"- le dice aquel bulto a la que produce aquella voz…

-"Hoy… hoy será el día en que tu prima Hinata-sama cumpla 3 años amor… y tenemos que asistir, ya que toda la familia lo hará, hoy es un día muy importante para el clan entero"- contesta aquella mujer de ropas elegantes y tradicionales con largo cabello castaño y ojos blanquecinos, cambiando de tono de voz por uno mas melancólico, desviando su mirar hacia la nada…

-"Por que?"- pregunta este bulto que al pararse de la cama deja ver a un pequeño de 4 años de cabello largo y castaño con ojos adormilados, grandes y blanquecinos -"Por que es tan importante su cumpleaños, cuando fue el mío no hicimos gran alboroto"- añade poniéndose lentamente en pie seguido de un bostezo…

-"Pues verás amor…"- le contesta ella -"Hinata-sama pertenece al Souke y es la heredera de la familia principal… hoy será una ceremonia muy importante, ya que reconocerán a Hinata-sama como sucesora del clan"-

-"Pero mamá… ella aún es muy chiquita o.o… no creo que se pueda encargar de todo un clan… siempre me he preguntado por que los Hyuuga somos diferentes... por que tenemos que estar divididos?... acaso tu lo sabes mamá?"- preguntó aquel pequeño inocente, pero solo logró que la voz melancólica de la mujer se volviera peor… ella le contestó con los ojos vidriosos -"Es el destino… es el destino que dios nos mandó a nosotros"- dijo antes de que se retirara de la habitación… "Es el destino" Neji se preguntaba que quiso dar entender su madre con eso… acaso el destino ya está escrito, acaso uno no puede luchar contra el? En ese momento nada le quedaba claro… En aquel instante el pequeño no se imaginaba en lo que se iba a convertir aquel día soleado… Aquel paisaje que el pensaba que era el real a través de engaños, ese día estaba por desmoronarse, el día en que Hinata del Souke cumpliera tres años iba a ser el principio de un horrendo destino predeterminado para aquel niño…

Fue una larga mañana, toda la villa se reunía en la plaza principal, ya que ese día se finalizaría un tratado de paz con la potencia del rayo… Durante muchos años, fuego, agua, tierra, viento y rayo habían estado en una guerra donde innumerables vidas se perdieron, fue una prueba de la vida en la cual la potencia del Fuego, hogar de los Hyuuga, salió triunfante, ya que, fue la potencia mas gloriosa en aquella época y aunque esas vidas inocentes no se pudieron recuperar, sus nombres fueron gravados en piedra para que su memoria siempre la recordaran aquellos que entraran al país… Una de las potencias mas ambiciosas era la de Rayo… se dio cuenta que pelear contra el fuego directamente no iba a dar resultados… Por lo tanto unas horas antes de partir a hacer el tratado de paz, maquinaban un plan para robar un secreto codiciado por todos… el secreto del legado de sangre de los Hyuuga, El Byakugan… con su poder estaban seguros de que podrían derrotar por fin al fuego haciéndolos caer en el engaño...

-"Esta noche será el atentado"- dijo el comandante de ellos -"Tenemos que raptar a un Hyuuga y descubrir su secreto… su punto débil, la forma de poder ver como ellos, con esa vista de halcón, el método para derrotar a una gran arma del fuego"-

-"Pero señor…"- fue interrumpido por uno de sus subordinados -"Antes de poder raptar a un Hyuuga seríamos asesinados, todos y cada uno de los Hyuuga son armas letales con sus ojos que ven mas allá que los nuestros… un solo golpe y podría ser nuestro fin"-

-"ESTUPIDO!"- golpea el comandante a su subordinado -"No raptaremos a un Hyuuga mayor, no es necesario!... he puesto mis ojos sobre una de las pequeñas de la familia principal.. y esta noche sabremos ese secreto! Ahora"- dice cínicamente dibujando una sonrisa -"A hacer el tratado de "Paz" con el Fuego… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"…

Ese día en que por fin se harían las paces, el Rayo estaba preparado para su vil plan… pero no contaron con que ninguno de los Hyuuga se presentaría a la ceremonia de paz, ya que era el mismo día donde su heredera cumpliría tres años y sería nombrada futuro líder del clan…

Los Hyuuga, tanto el Souke como el Bouke, se reunieron en la mansión de la familia principal para dar comienzo a la ceremonia… Hiashi, el líder del Souke se puso en frente de su división para representarlos con orgullo mientras Hizashi, su hermano gemelo y padre de Neji, se puso frente al Bouke bajando la cabeza diciendo -"Felicidades hermano… tu hija será una gran heredera"-

-"Gracias"- contestó aquel líder orgulloso -"Me alegra que lo estés tomando todo tan bien… y así debe de ser… ahora yo me encargaré de Neji-kun"-

-"Pero Hiashi-onisan no es necesario que lo hagas, Neji es tan fuerte como para pertenecer a la familia principal! Neji no necesita que le hagas eso! Apiádate de él se benévolo…"-

-"CALLATE!"- interrumpe Hizashi -"Sabes tan bien como yo que no es posible eso… nació siendo de la familia secundaria y por lo tanto seguirá siendo familia secundaria… no es cosa de benevolencia, es el destino de todo Hyuuga, ser de la familia principal o secundara"- Neji no sabía de lo que su padre y su tío estaban hablando… no estaba poniendo atención al tema, su vista estaba centrada en aquella hermosa pequeñita que se escondía detrás de Hiashi… Neji se preguntaba si ella era su prima Hinata? Pues si lo era, era muy bella, linda y tímida… creo que para él fue cariño a primera vista, él la saludó con la mano y dibujó una sonrisa, ella solo se ocultaba al principio pero después de ver aquella sonrisa contagiosa de Neji, ella también lo saludó…

-"PERO NO PUEDES HACER ESO! No puedes decidir el futuro de mi bebé! Es un pequeño niño que no sabe nada!"- Exclama con todas sus fuerzas aquella mujer que en la mañana había despertado al pequeño, ante la voz desesperada de su madre, Neji reacciona y pone atención a la conversación de los adultos -"Tu llorarás lagrimas de sangre! Algún día tu pagaras por las atrocidades que vas a hacer… tu nos haz enjaulado en este destino de esclavos tu! Y SOLO TU MISERABLE!"- Grita con rencor aquella dama, pero antes de que dijera otra cosa, es golpeada en el estomago con la técnica del Juuken (golpe suave) que la deja inconsciente al momento, Neji se exaltó tanto que solo le salieron pequeñas lagrimas silenciosas de la impresión de ver a su madre en brazos de su padre inconsciente… Neji se preguntaba, por que, por que lastimó a mi mamá!...

-"Papá! Que le hicieron a mi mamá?"- preguntó el niño muy preocupado con lagrimas en sus ojos… su padre con la mirada mas triste solo le dijo -"Neji-chan… nunca te rindas hijo… vence todas las barreras que te aparezcan enfrente, vive y vuela hacia el horizonte… libre"- Neji no lo comprendió, que quiso decir su padre con eso?... en seguida Hiashi tomó a Neji por la mano y lo llevó a una habitación… le dijo que se quedara ahí, y como el era su tío no podía desobedecerlo… pasaron dos horas… el estaba aburrido, desesperado y de colmo solo…

Hasta que vio a una silueta asomarse por la puerta… no habló, pero después de unos segundos aquella pequeña entro y dijo -"Ho… hola… podemos jugar?"- era Hinata, la pequeña cumpleañera con sus dos dedos índices juntos… Neji la ve fijamente y después de ver que está muy tímida se empieza a reír, Hinata lo ve y se pone rojita… aún mas intimidada -"Este.. yo"- solo dice con la cara ruborizada… pero Neji antes de que se fuera le dice -"Hola, mi nombre es Neji… tu eres Hinata-sama verdad?"-

-"Si, hola Hinata-kun, soy Neji-sama! X.x es decir, hola Neji-sama, soy Hinata-kun… Xox Quise decir, ho-hola Neji-kun, soy Hinata"-

-"No seas tímida, según se su padre y el mío son hermanos, así que soy su primo… eso creo… por cierto no sabe como está mi mamá?"-

-"E-está reposando… dicen que-que pronto despertará Neji-kun"- le contesta la pequeña igual de tímida…

-"Menos mal u.u"- dice el… se quedan platicando durante toda la tarde, al parecer aquellos dos pequeños eran muy parecidos, y no solo por que eran Hyuuga ambos, si no por que no tenían muchos amigos, por que había secretos que no conocían aún de su familia… fue una tarde muy divertida en donde ambos niños se conocieron… Hinata le dijo a Neji que a veces le tenía miedo a su padre… y que no se atrevía a veces a conversar con el, tenia miedo de que algún día su padre se arrepintiera de haberla tenido… Neji por otro lado le decía que el quería llegar a ser grande entre su familia para que todos lo reconocieran… Hinata al oírlo ponía una cara llena de sorpresa y emoción, Neji se sentía complacido…

-"Aún no le he dado su regalo de cumpleaños Hinata-sama… pero no traje nada"- dice Neji poniendo cara de puchero y bajando la cabeza… Hinata solo se queda con los dedos índice juntos, luego Neji recuerda algo que le había dicho su mamá en ese momento "El regalo mas lindo que puedes dar es tu corazón" así que Neji se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a Hinata abrasándola y diciendo -"Feliz cumpleaños neechan, te regalo todo mi afecto hoy y siempre"- seguido de un pequeño beso en la mejilla…

-"Neji-onisan"- solo esas palabras le salen aceptando el abraso… pero en esa noche empieza la tormenta en el cielo y llega el padre de Hinata, los cielos lo presentían, el destino estaba dando un giro repentino… Se lleva a Neji por la fuerza, y Hinata dijo su ultima frase -"Lo siento Neji-onisan"-… Van a lo profundo de la casa en una trampilla en el suelo donde cinco ancianos le quitan la ropa al chico y le ponen sellos… se ponen en circulo ante el y empiezan a decir palabras que no entendía… que le están haciendo? QUE LE HACEN? -"SUELTENME! NO ME LASTIMEN! ESO QUEMA HAAAAA! DEJENME! NO ME TOQUEN! NO ME TOQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"-

…

Una semana después aquellos "aliados" secuestraron a la sucesora del clan para apoderarse del secreto del Byakugan… pero no tenían en cuenta que la habilidad de la familia mas pura y real con linaje, era mucho mas letal y poderosa de lo que ya se creía… antes de que el secuestrador del rayo tomara a Hinata, Hiashi Hyuuga le da un golpe directo en el corazón provocando que muriera de manera instantánea…

Neji por su parte había sentido el golpe que el destino le había dado… ese sello en su frente sería la marca que lo encarcelaba para siempre y le quitaría la libertad… ese sello en su frente en forma de cruz era aquella maldición que los Hyuuga de la familia secundaria estaban obligados a tener… ahora entendía lo que Su madre quería decir aquella vez… Es el destino, es el destino que tiene la familia secundaria… es el destino de estar aprisionados por la familia principal y vivir para ellos, crecer con ellos y morir por ellos…

Incidentes, confusiones y desastres le siguieron… Los shinobis del rayo demandaban el cuerpo de Hiashi Hyuuga muerto para que el tratado de paz siguiera en pie… La villa consideró que era mucho lo que pedía el rayo pero por el bien de todos se tenia que hacer…

Hiashi tenía que morir... Pero dias después Neji se hiba a enterar de una tragedia superior… Hizashi, el padre de Neji y hermano gemelo de Hiashi, dio su vida para salvar la de su hermano… nació con el, creció con el y murió por el…

Desde aquel día Neji no sonrió mas… Neji solo recordaba las palabras de su padre… y el las cumpliría _"Nunca te rindas hijo… vence todas las barreras que te aparezcan enfrente, vive y vuela hacia el horizonte… libre"_ eso haría sin importar que, y aunque tuviera ese sello que el destino le mando el se liberaría, volaría libre como un halcón… aunque para ello tuviera que arrebatar el regalo de cumpleaños de su prima….

"_Feliz cumpleaños neechan, te regalo todo mi afecto hoy y siempre"_

Los golpes que te da el destino siempre ocurren por alguna causa, pero esa causa puede ser tan errada como las del hombre… nacer, crecer, envejecer y morir cegado por un sello… segado por la familia principal… pero eso acaba cuando la voluntad aparece… los caminos se iluminan y aunque uno puede seguir el equivocado, siempre habrá una luz de esperanza que te guíe por el camino correcto…

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Lady Hyuuga:**_ Bueno, te traigo este one-shot que hize para un concurso de los foros en los cuales estoy, y orgullosamente te digo que gané el primer lugar XD MUAJAJAJAJA (ok XD no presumo) Espero que te haya gustado, yo no soy escritora de Drama, y esto . es medio drama, me obligaron a escribirlo pero de todos modos lo quise subir aquí... yo tengo otra cuenta en FanFiction, pero hace ya mucho que no escribo, por ahora solo me centro en el fanclub de Neji, luego si les gusta como escribo me avisan y les paso mi otra cuenta o.o...

Aquí yo me despido y espero que si te tomaste la molestia de leer, al menos XP dediques otros 2 minutos mas a enviarme un review diciendo de perdido tu opinión, de todo acepto...

Soy la escritora Lady Hyuuga del fanclub de Hyuuga Neji y conocida también por por "Debbye" SALU2 y nos vemos en mi proximo fic


End file.
